Chosen Prey
by Griffin Alchemist
Summary: Ansem sees a creature that he hasn't seen before and wants to study it, but time after time the creature escapes him. He puts a bounty on the creature to ensure its capture. Sephiroth sees the bounty, but only goes after it for the thrill of the chase.
1. The New Kid

Alicia: I know I should be working on the last chapter of Is This the End?, but this idea came to my mind due to a conversation with my friend and I just had to go with it. _bows_ But at least you'll get to meet my newest character Aden.

Aden: Why me!

Alicia: Because you've already been through it all and it's going to happen again, Project Ninetales.

Aden: _gasp_ How do you know about that!

Alicia: You're my character. I know everything about you and soon they will too.

Aden: _whimpers_

Alicia: _patpat_ It will be all right.

Aden: No it won't.

Alicia: Aden, it's my fic. If I say that it will be all right, then it will be all right. Now, on with the fic. But first Aden must do the disclaimer.

Aden: Griffin Alchemist does not own Kingdom Hearts, but she does own this plot and me.

* * *

Chapter 1: The new kid 

Sephiroth watched a kid, around nineteen, fight in a tournament. So far the kid had done pretty well for an amateur. He was fast, but not as fast as himself and he smirked at this fact.

The "kid" was currently fighting against a group of Shadows and a Large Body. He easily defeated the Shadows with a pair of daggers, but he now faced the huge Large Body. He attacked it from the front, but his attack was reflected and he was thrown back with a powerful thrust from his enemy. He got up and growled out in frustration. He quickly ran towards the Heartless with daggers poised for attack.

"Fool," Sephiroth said.

The kid suddenly jumped right over the Large Body, just missing an attack from it, and sank his daggers into its back, dragging them down as he came down. The Heartless disappeared when he took his weapons out and put them up. He ran a hand through his black blonde streaked shoulder blade length hair and looked over at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth narrowed his mako colored eyes at the kid when he gave him a sly smirk. 'He reminds me of Ansem. Both have that stupid smirk and their eyes are a similar shade of orange.'

The kid turned his attention away from Sephiroth, to the one winged angel's satisfaction, to look at his new opponents. He smirked at the two men.

The brunette just gave him a cold glare, while the blonde just gripped his buster sword tighter.

The goat man, Phil, gave the signal to begin and, as soon as he did, the blonde suddenly charged forward, then brought his sword down.

The kid dodged out of the way only to be hit in the chest with a blast. He glanced over at the brunette and growled. "A gun blade," he hissed out. A flame suddenly formed around the two daggers he held, turning them into flame swords. He smirked and with lightning speed, which Sephiroth hasn't seen in anyone else, he was in front of the brunette. He slashed at his chest, which opened a deep wound and burned the flesh at the same time, then kicked him back against the barrier.

The blonde quickly ran towards the kid and sliced his across the air, hitting the kid's back.

The kid gave an animalistic howl of pain and whirled around to face the blonde. He snarled loudly and lunged for him, slashing at him relentlessly. A loud clatter filled the stadium, which snapped the kid out of his array of attacks. He glanced down at the huge sword laying on the ground, then at the badly wounded blonde. He dropped his daggers in horror at what he's done. He slowly kneeled beside the blonde, taking out a pink spray of some kind, and sprayed it onto the blonde's wounds. "I'm sorry. I sometimes loose myself when I fight," he whispered.

Phil quickly ran over to them when the barriers came down. "You all right, Cloud?" he asked the blonde, who only nodded in return. Phil ran over to the brunette as the kid helped Cloud up.

"What's your name, kid?" asked Cloud.

"It's Aden. Aden Flarestorm," he said as he glanced over at the brunette. "Will he be okay?"

"Leon? He'll be fine. An attack like that won't do much damage to him."

"I take it you didn't get to see what I did to him. When I attack like that the blade will cut deep and the flames will harshly burn the flesh around the wound," he stated as he made his way over to Leon and Phil, with Cloud walking right behind him. "Here. Let me take care of him."

Phil stepped away as Aden kneeled beside Leon. "This might sting," he warned him as he took out a green spray and sprayed it on the burn marks.

Leon winced as the burns started to heal. ' "Might sting?" Heck, this hurts worse than being nailed by a Berserker and frankly those things can break a rib or two with one hit.' He closely watched Aden as he looked at the deep slash on his chest. His glare softened slightly when the kid said that he was sorry.

Aden took out an orange spray and sprayed it on the slash. He watched as the wound healed slightly. "Shit. It's not strong enough." He then took out a pink spray and sprayed it on the slash. He watched as the wound mostly healed. He took out another pink sprayed and applied it to the wound. "That should take care of it. Just don't do anything that could reopen it. The area is still tender and needs a few days to fully heal. The same goes for you," he said, looking over at Cloud as he stood up.

"Hey, kid. Where do you come from?" asked Phil once Aden had finished helping Leon to his feet.

"It doesn't matter. I won't be returning to that place any time soon," Aden replied. He walked over to his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "So, how much do I get for winning this tournament?"

"Two thousand."

"What!" Aden stared at the goat man. "That's hardly enough to get the items I need."

"Well, kid," Phil started. "We don't have a lot cause we just rebuilt this place."

Aden let out a long sigh. "Fine." He took the prize munny from Phil and gave them a sly smirk. "I'll see you guys later." He calmly walked away, glancing over at Sephiroth when he passed him. He gave him a smirk, which the angel returned with a glare. He just shrugged and walked through the doorway, disappearing from sight.

Sephiroth narrow his eyes. "He's hiding something and I'm going to find out." With that said he stood and left the arena in search of that kid.

* * *

Alicia: So, how did you like it? Aden: I remind him of Ansem! _makes a note_ Kill Ansem and make sure that… 

Alicia: Sephiroth.

Aden: …That Sephiroth knows that I'm way better than Ansem.

Alicia: If you want to get to the good stuff faster just click on the little button below and submit a review. The more good reviews I get the faster I update. All right?

Aden: And flames will be used to heat my herbal tea. _smiles and sips herbal tea_ Yum! Apple and cinnamon!


	2. The Bounty

Alicia: I'm back with the second chapter. Yay!

Aden: Great….

Alicia: I have so many great ideas!

Aden: Meaning that they're bad for me.

Fang: _suddenly appears_ It could be worse. She could have you raped in this chapter. Right?

Alicia: _evil grin_ Heh.

Aden: _whimpers_

Fang: Does he?

Alicia: You'll have to read and find out.

Fang: _starts to read the fanfic_

Alicia: Please read and review if you want the good stuff.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bounty

Sephiroth had looked in every place that he could think of, well almost every place. There was one place that he hasn't looked in yet and that place was the fourth district, also known as the Sin City of Traverse Town.

Sephiroth pushed opened the double doors and was met by bright lights, loud music and voices, and the smell of alcohol, smoke, and sweat. He walked past many exotic dancers, both male and female, who were trying to get his attention.

In the middle of the district the courtyard had been turned into a fight ring. Many people usually surrounded the ring, placing their bets on who they thought would win, but at this time the ring was empty, say for a few men cleaning up the blood.

Sephiroth calmly walked past the ring, heading towards a bar that he knew was a good place to find fighters, and would hopefully find the kid. He stopped and looked up at the neon sign of the bar. "The Crescent Moon. Hmm…" He walked into the bar and looked around. He glanced at everyone in the bar, but his eyes focus on a small group of guys at the bar.

The group was made up of three silver haired men and Aden. The one with the shortest hair, sitting at Aden's left, was Loz. The one with the waist length hair, sitting next to Loz and was taking care of his wounds, was Yazoo. The last one, the one with the shoulder length hair was Kadaj. He was sitting at Aden's right and was taking care of his wounds.

'It looked like Aden and Loz had a fight a few minutes ago due to the bruises and wounds they have,' mused Sephiroth as he walked past them and sat down at the far end of the bar. He half listened to their conversation and ordered a drink.

Aden was happily talking with the three brothers as he was being taken care of.

"I told him to fuck off," he said with a smile.

"Did he leave?" asked Kadaj.

"Hell no." Aden took a drink of his beer. "And when he didn't I kicked him in the balls. He was on the floor crying like a baby."

They all laughed.

"So, where do you come from?" asked Loz.

"A place far away. Some stuff happened there and I don't want to go back. I like this place and I'm going to stay here," Aden said as he took a drink. "I just want to start a new life."

"That's understandable," said Yazoo.

The bartender walked over to the angel and placed a glass of whiskey in front of him. "Sephiroth."

"Lulu," he said, looking at the gothic looking woman in front of him. He gave her a nod as he took a sip of his whiskey. He glanced over at the group when Aden said something. He watched as the teen took a black cell phone with red flames out of his bag.

"Hello?"

"_Aden? It's Lilly. Something weird has happened," _said a young woman on the other end.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Aden looked worried. "Did something happened to the kids? If something happened I-"

"_Nothing happened to them, dad,"_ she cut in._ "It's about Rage."_

"Rage? Oh, no."

Lilly continued. _"He disappeared. We can't find him anywhere. Rai's afraid that he could have found a way to follow you." _

"Maybe he did. He always found a way to get to me, but if we meet now he would surely kill me. I need to get stronger."

"_You need to come back to us. You'll be safer here,"_ she insisted.

Aden shook his head. "I can't. I can't put you and the kids in danger. Besides, I need to continue my search. I only have a few weeks left."

"_I understand, Aden. Good luck with your search. And Aden?" _

"Yeah?"

"_Come back to us alive. Your children are already sad growing up without knowing their father and they would be heartbroken if their dad died trying to find them a safer and happier life,"_ Lilly said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I will, Lilly. Tell them that I love them and that I'll see them soon. And make sure that James stays out of trouble." Aden wiped a tear away from his eyes. "He'll grow up into a fine young man like his father was."

Lilly was silent for a moment, but when she spoke her voice held a lot of concern. _"You miss him a lot, don't you?" _

He nodded slowly. "I do. Every time I look at him I'm reminded of the man whom I loved dearly and whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "All my life I feel like I'm living in a Shakespearean play. When I have some happiness tragedy strikes and it's taken away from me. At times I feel so weak and powerless."

"_The world is a cruel place and you have been through the cruelest of things these past four years, Aden. No one can say that you are weak." _

Aden sighed sadly. "Thank you, Lilly. I'll try to come back as soon as possible. Bye"

"_Bye, Fox," _she whispered, before hanging up.

Aden sighed sadly and put the phone up, then gulped down the rest of his beer. He winced slightly and reached behind to touch a gash in his back.

Kadaj saw this and narrowed his eyes at the wound. "Here, let me take care of it."

"I'm fine," he protested. "Don't-"

But it was too late. Kadaj raised up the injured man's shirt and gasped loudly at what he saw. "What happened?"

Aden growled loudly and pulled his shirt down, but not before Sephiroth saw the scars all along his back and sides. "It doesn't concern you," hissed the angry teen.

Kadaj was about to say something when Loz caught their attention. "Hey, look at that."

The guys looked at a TV in the upper corner of the bar area. Lulu turned up the volume so that everyone could listen to the interview with Ansem.

_A moogle was interviewing the heartless leader._ _"What have you found out, kupo?" _

"_I have seen a large nine tailed fox, but I can't tell if it's harmless or if it's a great danger to everyone." _

"_Have you been able to capture this creature, kupo?" _

_Ansem shook his head. "Every time I try the fox escapes me. That's why I'm putting a bounty on this beautiful creature. I want this creature brought in alive so that I can study it and see if it's a threat or not." _

"_And how much is this bounty, kupo?" _

_Ansem smirked. "Twenty thousand munny." _

"_Kupo! That's a lot of munny!" _

Aden got up and grabbed his bag, paying for his drink, and left even before the interview was finished. "I'll see you later," he said and disappeared out the bar. He slowly walked along the alleyways, growling slightly. "He's a fool for putting that bounty on that fox. He will never catch it. Only someone who is deemed worth will be able to catch the fox." He smirked slyly. "They will all try, but only one will catch the nine tailed fox."

* * *

Alicia: how was that?

Aden: I know a secret._ smirks_

Alicia: Yes. You do know. 

Fang: He wasn't raped. _pouts_ I want to see him get raped.

Alicia: You will. Later on in the fic. :3


	3. The Fox

Alicia: Sorry it took so long. Life and a writer's block got in the way.

Aden: _reads future chapters_ You hate me, don't you?

Alicia: I don't hate you. I love you.

Aden: Then why are you doing _this_ to me?!

Alicia: It's tough love.

Aden: _groans_

Alicia: I know I forgot this for the last the chapter, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, Advent Children and Final Fantasy 10, but I do own Aden Flarestorm, his four kids, Lilly, Rage, Rai and James.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fox

The three brothers glanced at each other in confusion.

"What was that all about?" asked Yazoo. "He didn't even stay to see what this nine tailed fox looked like."

All eyes were focused on the television screen as a picture of the nine tailed fox appeared.

The fox was a light blonde color with black appearing on all four of its paws and all nine of the tail tips. Its mane was black with blonde streaks.

What caught everyone's attention wasn't the fact that the creature had red-orange eyes, but that it was larger than a normal fox. Compared to a Neoshadow it came up to its waist.

Just as the interview was ending a loud racket was heard and an Air Soldier suddenly came crashing through the bar door. It landed hard on the ground and disappeared a moment later.

Those brave enough to look out the broken door were shocked to see the wanted fox fighting off hoards of Heartless. The fighters and bounty hunters all raced out of the bar, wanting to capture the nine tailed fox before it escaped.

The fox along with the Heartless noticed them. It tried to sneak away while the Heartless took care of the fighters, but a few Heartless stayed behind to prevent escape. It was suddenly attacked by a large group of Neoshadows and Air Soldiers. It quickly dodged the first attack of a Neoshadow, but an Air Soldier came out of nowhere and kicked the fox in the side. It let out a whimper of pain and leapt out of the way of the attacking Heartless.

The others were having just as a hard time with the Heartless, except for the most skilled fighters.

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz easily killed the Heartless and make a path right to the wanted creature. They suddenly ducked when a flaming Neoshadow flew over their heads. They looked at the Heartless as flames consumed it, then at the snarling fox.

"What the hell was that?!" demanded Loz.

As if on cue, the fox opened its mouth and spewed out a stream of fire at the attacking Heartless. It turned its attention to the three brothers and growled loudly, but before it could attack them it was knocked back by a powerful attack from Sephiroth.

The angel walked past his brothers. "This one is mine. Get in my way and you will get hurt," he warned, casting a glance at them. He calmly walked over to the injured creature and kneeled beside it, reaching out to grab a hold of its mane.

It instinctively growled at him and got up, limping away.

Sephiroth smirked and followed after it. "You might as well give up and-"

The fox didn't give him time to finish as it broke into a dead run, heading for an alley. It was just a few feet away from the enterance when Sephiroth appeared with his sword pointed at its throat. It gave a loud warning growl and tried to go around him, but was met with his sword. It whimpered loudly when it was slashed on the front right leg.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Give up and you'll save yourself a whole lot of pain." He took a step and made his attack, but he was met with air. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a blonde and black blur running past him. He whirled around and saw the fox running down the alley, heading straight for a portal of flames. He quickly ran after it.

The fox leaned down and snatched up a black bag. As it drew closer to the portal it barked something over the strap in its mouth.

The center of the portal wavered and a town cast in the glow of twilight appeared.

The fox started running faster and leapt into the portal and as soon as it entered the portal started to quickly close.

Sephiroth jumped into it just as it closed behind him.

* * *

Alicia: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It was hard to think of what to write.

Aden: Yay! The fox makes an appearance.

Alicia: Yes and if anyone can guess the connection between the fox and another character they will get a cookie.

Aden: A cookie? Is that it? Give the loyal readers something better!

Alicia: Okay. If you guess the connection I will put any character of yours into one of my fanfics.


End file.
